Hearts Intertwined
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: The SEQUEL to Under the Mistletoe! The big day for Tai and Sora has arrived. Everything and everyone is ready, including Davis and his inflatable Pope. Includes a preview for my series: Digimon 2024


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon or ReBoot stuff, nor do I own _The Castle of Cagliostro_.**

However, I do own the characters Justin Tzumati, Todd Tzumati, Kris Katsaragi, and the Digimon of the Tzumati brothers, Sparkymon and Voltmon.

This fic will contain a few references to the show _ReBoot_.

NOTE: Due to some computer problems, some of the material won't turn out as I hoped. For example, the title of the story won't be centered and Tai's journal entries won't be italicized.

This is the sequel to my Christmas special _Under the Mistletoe_, which ended with Tai proposing to Sora.

*************************************************************************************************************

**HEARTS INTERTWINED**

Tai awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon being made in the kitchen. Yawning as he stretched, he got out of bed and walked out of his room and entered the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and a quick shower, he entered the kitchen to find his fiancée, Sora, cooking breakfast over the stove. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Sora from behind.

"Morning, honey," he said as he lightly kissed her neck.

"Morning, Tai," said Sora, enjoying his company, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, but I'll sleep even better once we're married," said Tai as he rested his chin on Sora's shoulder.

"Be patient, Tai. There's still a few days left," said Sora.

Tai kissed Sora one last time before letting go of her and moving to the cupboard to get two coffee mugs. He was pretty happy about the way things had turned out so far and he was sure that Sora felt the same way. Soon after Tai had proposed to her on Christmas morning, the two of them moved in together into a decent-sized apartment. Right after the move, they had begun make plans for their wedding. Tai took a moment from his task to look up at the calendar on the wall. He could clearly see the big red circle marked on one of the days. The day of their wedding.

"Tai, the coffee's ready," Sora said.

"I got it," replied Tai as he poured the coffee into the mugs and set them on the dining table. Sora quickly finished with the bacon and eggs and split them up evenly on two plates, which Tai took from her hands and placed on the table, along with their cutlery.

"Any plans for today, Tai?" Sora asked as they sat down.

"Well, the guys and I are going out later to find a place for us to hold the reception. Then we're going to get the others fitted for their tuxes," said Tai as he ate his breakfast, "What about you?"

"Mimi, Yolei, Kari, and I are going to be looking at dresses again," answered Sora.

"More dresses?" Tai asked, "You must have looked at over a thousand dresses by now."

"Well, it _is_ our wedding and you do want me to look my best, don't you?" asked Sora.

"Sora, you're beautiful no matter what you wear," said Tai.

"Tai!" said Sora.

They quickly finished their breakfast and washed the dishes together. Sora then went off to change while Tai went to fetch the newspaper. On his way to the door, he passed by a framed picture on the wall. He stopped for a moment and looked at it. The photo was taken when Tai had proposed to Sora. It showed Tai sliding the ring onto Sora's finger, both of them smiling with small tears of joy just visible under their eyes. Tai sighed contently as he placed his hand on the photo and traced his fingers along Sora's face.

_That was one of the happiest days of my life_, thought Tai. He quickly grabbed the paper and set it on the table just as Sora came out dressed in a yellow shirt and light blue pants.

"I'll see you later, Tai," she said as she got her things together.

Tai quickly grabbed Sora, spun her around, and pulled her in for a quick snog, which ended up lasting for about five minutes.

"See you later, Sora," said Tai after the two of them pulled apart.

"Bye, Tai," said Sora as she opened the front door, "I love you."

"And I love you," said Tai as he watched Sora and Biyomon leave. After his fiancée left, Tai walked into his room and made his bed before getting changed. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and put on a blue shirt. He was just doing up the buttons when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," said Agumon. The reptilian Digimon walked out of the study where he had been working on the computer and answered the door.

"Is Tai ready yet?" asked Matt as he walked in.

"Just about," said Agumon. Just then, Tai came out from his room, fully dressed.

"Hey Matt," said Tai, "I'll be there in a sec." He grabbed his jacket from his closet and tied on his shoes. "Agumon, let's go."

"Coming," said Agumon.

"Alright," said Tai before he turned to Matt, "Well, let's get going."

Tai left the apartment and Agumon locked the door before going back to the study.

*          *          *

"So tell us, Tai. What's it like knowing you're going to be married soon?" asked Matt, who was sitting in the passenger's seat of Tai's car. Behind them in the backseat were Izzy and Todd.

"It's a nice feeling, actually," said Tai as he stopped in front of a red light. Looking in the rear-view mirror, he could see that T.K. was still following them in the other car. He could see T.K. in the driver's seat, along with Justin in the passenger's seat, as well as Davis and Ken in the back.

"Izzy, what's the first place on the list?" Tai asked.

"Someplace whose name I find totally unpronounceable," replied the redhead as he checked the list that he had typed up.

"Give me the address, then," said Tai.

*          *          *

"How about this one, Sora?" Mimi asked as she held out a white wedding dress for Sora to see.

"Too frilly," said Sora.

"How about this one?" asked Yolei, holding up another one.

"I don't know," said Sora, "What do you think, Kari?"

"Tai wouldn't like it," replied Kari.

"You know, Kari's right," said Biyomon, "Tai wouldn't want Sora to wear anything that looks too disrespectful."

"At least it shows that he cares," said Yolei.

"That's my brother, for you," said Kari.

"Sora, I can't decide," said Yolei, "Which dress should I choose: the red one or the purple one?"

"I think the purple one suits you better," said Sora.

"You know something, Sora? Out of all the Digi-Destined in the entire world, you and Tai are the first ones to get married," said Mimi.

"You're right!" said Kari.

"Which reminds me," said Gatomon, "We're going to need a REALLY big place to hold the wedding, since we're inviting every Digi-Destined from around the world."

"Like Anna, Sonya, and Yuri," said Sora, recalling the Digi-Destined she Yolei, Biyomon, and Hawkmon met back in Russia.

"And all my friends in America," said Mimi.

"Well, we've already established the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids," said Kari.

"I'm the **Mon** of Honor," said Biyomon.

"And Tai's chosen Agumon to be his Best Mon," said Sora, "I'm just curious as to whom he's going to choose to be his Best Man."

*          *          *

"You want me to do what?!" asked Matt.

"I'll say it again, Matt. I want you to be my Best Man," said Tai as he stared into his friend's eyes.

"Tai, it'd be an honor," said Matt.

The guys had finished looking at places for the reception a while back and were now at the tuxedo rental place.

"What do you think?" Agumon asked as he stepped out in a white shirt, a black dinner jacket, and a black bow tie.

"Agumon, you're just the mon to play the part of the Best Mon," said Matt.

"How do we look?" asked Veemon as he, Tentomon, Sparkymon, Gabumon, and Voltmon emerged dressed in much the same fashion as Agumon. Patamon and Wormmon each wore a simple black bow tie.

"Nice," said Tai.

"Now you're sure about this, Tai?" asked Matt as he looked down at the tuxedo he was wearing for the _n_th time.

"Absolutely," said Tai.

"Hey, Matt. How do I look?" asked T.K. as he came out in his own black tux.

"Lookin' sharp, bro," said Matt.

"I gotta admit, I look pretty good in a tux," said Justin as he came out, "I always used to wonder what it would be like to wear one."

"Well, now's your chance," said Todd, "I'll just stick with a grey suit or something."

"It's your preference," said Izzy.

"By the way, where's Davis?" asked Ken.

"Back here," said Davis, who had his head sticking out from behind a curtain, "And back here is where I'm staying." He quickly ducked his head back behind the curtain.

"Come on, Davis. It can't be that bad," said Tai.

"Oh yes, it can," said Justin as he ran a hand through his shimmering blond hair.

"Alright, fine," said Davis. He threw back the curtain and stepped out. "There, you happy?" The others had trouble stifling their laughter.

"Well…" said T.K.

"Uh…" was Ken's reply.

"You look like a prom reject from the 1970s," said Justin.

"EXACTLY!!!" screamed Davis. He was decked out in a cheesy baby-blue tuxedo with frilly shirtfronts, coat tails, cummerbund, and blue reflectors on the jacket.

"It can't get any worse than that," said T.K., trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, yes it can," said Davis. He reached into one of the jacket's inner pockets and pulled out a black switchbox, which was somehow connected to the jacket. He flipped the switch and several yellow stars began to flash around on the front of the jacket.

"You're right. It's utter crap," Justin.

"For once, those two are actually agreeing on something," said Matt.

"It fits you perfectly," Justin finished.

"You were saying?" asked Tai.

"I withdraw my statement," said Matt.

*          *          *

Later that day, the Digi-Destined gathered together at a restaurant for dinner. The guys got there first, but the ladies arrived soon afterwards. Sora sat down next to Tai and cuddled up next to her soon-to-be husband.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I'm late," said Cody as he walked in.

"No biggie, Cody," said Tai, "Any luck with finding a place for our wedding to take place?"

"Not much," said Cody, shaking his head, "I only found ONE place."

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Sora, "Why don't we have a look at it tomorrow?"

"Good idea," said Justin right before he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him from behind, "Glad you could make it, Kris. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"I had traffic to deal with," said Kris as she rubbed her boyfriend's chest through his shirt with one hand while lightly coming her fingers through his hair with her other hand.

"By the way, I couldn't find any available priests to marry you two," continued Cody.

"No priests?" asked Sora.

"No," said Cody, "There's good news, though."

"Dare I ask what it is?" asked Tai.

"I managed to get the Archbishop to wed you two," said Cody, his tone of voice suddenly switched from one of down-heartedness to one of cheer.

"No way! The **_Archbishop_**?!?!?!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Looks like the wedding's just gotten another boost upward," said Todd.

"Hey, I've got something that could spice up the wedding," Davis piped in.

"Good God," Matt sighed.

"I suppose it can't hurt," said Tai.

"Great. I'll bring it over to your place tomorrow," said Davis.

The Digi-Destined ate their dinner and conversed before they all went home.

*          *          *

The next day, Davis came by Tai and Sora's apartment with a wooden crate.

"Here it is," said the rusty-haired Digi-Destined.

"So what's in it?" asked Sora.

"The Pope," answered Davis.

"Excuse me?" said Tai.

"Of course it's not the real Pope!" said Davis, "Just a giant ten-foot-tall balloon. It even comes with a canister of helium for instant inflation."

"Davis, I know you mean well and we appreciate it. But what on Earth are we supposed to do with a ten-foot-tall inflatable Pope that runs on helium?" asked Tai.

"Place it out in the front and let people see it as they come in?" suggested Davis.

"Davis, sometimes I just have to agree with Justin about you," said Tai as he rubbed his temple.

"Well anyway, I better get going," said Davis, "Enjoy." And with those words said, he left.

"Please tell me he doesn't take after me," said Tai.

"Just the old you. But you're still the same Tai to me," said Sora as she planted a kiss on Tai's cheek, "It's still amazing. We've been together for over twelve years and nothing's ever broken us apart."

"Well, in just a few days, our bond will be totally unbreakable," Tai said as he slowly pulled Sora in and kissed her lips lightly.

"Not that it is, already," added Sora.

"Meh. Consider it the golden link," said Tai as he brushed his hand over Sora's cheek.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Tai went to answer it and saw Cody standing there with a clipboard in his hand.

"So, you two ready to check the place out?" asked the youngest of the Digi-Destined.

"Just let us grab our jackets," said Tai. He turned to open the closet, but instead found Sora with her jacket on and holding Tai's out to him.

The three of them went down to the parking lot and into Cody's car, where the boy's girlfriend, Madison, was waiting.

"So, how far is it?" asked Sora.

"Not far," said Cody as he started the car, "Just average distance."

"Real specific," Tai said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he and Sora buckled in.

About forty-five minutes later, the four of them got out of the car and stepped towards and enormous church.

"Isn't this that church was just recently built?" asked Sora.

"It is," answered Cody as they went inside.

Everyone was amazed upon entering the building. Sunlight streamed in through the many stained-glass windows. A large pipe organ stood to the side near the back. Statues of saints lined virtually every wall. The pews were made of polished wood. The altar stood at the front of the church atop a platform. Tai walked down the aisle looking around at his surroundings until he reached the foot of the steps that led up to the altar. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the altar itself was made of marble.

"Whoa," was Tai's only response.

"Tai! Look over here!" called Sora. Tai turned to see his fiancée walking down the aisle as though it was the day of their wedding. Tai couldn't help but grin as Sora approached him. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Sora, you are truly amazing," said Tai.

"That's because you're the best man anyone can ask for to have as a husband," said Sora.

"Well, my heart's set only on one person and she's standing right in front of me at this very moment," said Tai.

Meanwhile, Cody and Madison were talking to one another.

"Those two are destined for one another," said Cody.

"They definitely are," said Madison.

Tai, Sora, Cody, and Madison had lunch together later that day before Sora went off with the girls to try on dresses again, leaving Tai alone in their apartment. After hanging up his jacket, he sat down on the living room sofa and switched on the TV. Tai took a quick glance at the calendar on the wall and sighed contently.

_Just a few more days_, thought Tai, _A few more days and we'll be married. What could possibly be better than that? At any rate, Sora should be back at around five. That'll give us time to meet up with Matt Mimi, T.K., and Kari for dinner._

Tai turned off the TV and went into the study, where he found the collection of travel brochures he had picked up over the past few days sitting on the desk. He sat down and began to flip through all of them, trying to figure out the best place to go for the honeymoon.

*          *          *

"Well, what do you think?" asked Sora as she stepped out from the fitting room.

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Kari.

"You think so?" asked Sora.

"Absolutely!" said Mimi.

"Perfecto!" said Yolei.

"What do you think?" Sora asked the Digimon.

Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon each scribbled something onto some pieces of paper and held them up. Each paper had the number 10 on it in big bold ink.

"They like it," said Yolei.

"But how do you think Tai would like it?" Sora asked.

"Sora, he'll love you no matter what," said Kari, "Trust me. I know."

"You're right, Kari," said Sora, "Tai's just the most perfect person for me."

"Well, you two do fit together like two corresponding pieces of a jigsaw puzzle," said Yolei.

"By the way, Sora, T.K. and I won't be able to make it to dinner to tonight straightaway," said Kari, "We have something to do first."

Okay, Kari," replied Sora.

"Which reminds me, we should meet them now," said Mimi.

*          *          *

Tai sat in a local diner with Matt seated just across from him. Both of them looked at their watches and sighed.

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" asked Matt.

"Hey relax. Sora might just be taking a little bit of extra time," said Tai.

"Right. We always have to wait for the bride," said Matt as he traced his finger along the rim of his glass.

Right then, Mimi and Sora came in.

"Sorry we're late," said Mimi as she took her seat.

"We understand," said Tai.

"So, how's my future husband been?" Sora asked as she sat down next to Tai and gave him a quick peck.

"Great. All we have to do now is wait for T.K. and Kari," said Tai.

"Uh, Matt? Can I ask you to do something for me?" Sora asked.

"Sure," said Matt.

"Well, since my Dad's away and most likely won't be able to make it, I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle and give the bride away," said Sora, "I mean, you've been Tai's best friend, so I just thought…"

"Well…" Matt began. He glanced over at Tai.

Just then, T.K. and Kari arrived. "Hi, everyone," said T.K.

"T.K., just the man I've been looking for," said Tai, "How would you like to be my Best Man?"

"Best Man? Me? Tai, I'm honored," said T.K.

Tai flashed Matt his "Everything's okay" look and Matt gave him and affirming nod and turned towards Sora.

"Sora, I'd be honored," said the older blond. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet titled _Duties of the Best Man_ and handed it to T.K. "You'd better read this."

"Okay," said T.K. as he took the pamphlet.

*          *          *

Days passed. Preparations were being made. The big day was approaching fast. Everyone was getting ready to do his or her part while praying that everyone else was doing theirs. Digi-Destined from other parts of the world flew in and stayed in various hotels all over the city as they waited for the wedding day.

"I swear, Tokyo's got more people coming than during the Christmas holidays!" said Izzy.

"Guess there's just THAT many Digi-Destined," said Yolei as she took Izzy's arm.

*          *          *

"Hmm, not bad," said Davis as he admired his handiwork, "My best work, if I do say so myself." The rusty-haired Digi-Destined was standing in the restaurant where the reception would be held, admiring the decorations that he had finished putting up. The sight was absolutely breath taking.

"Good God, Davis. This is incredible!" Davis turned to see Justin entering through the door, clearly amazed by the work.

"Totally amazing," said Justin.

"Well, it's not that good," said Davis.

"Cut the modesty, Davis. Just this once, even though I've told you to do otherwise several times," said Justin, "You done this before?"

"Do birthday parties count?" asked Davis.

"Sort of," said Justin.

"Well thanks, I guess I do a pretty good job at decorating," said Davis.

"You know, we were really starting to warm up to each other there," said Justin, suddenly realizing their situation.

"You know, you're right," said Davis as the realization also hit him.

"I don't like it," Justin quickly said.

"Me neither," replied Davis.

The two Digi-Destined turned their backs on each other and walked away.

"Oh and Davis?" Justin said right before he walked out the door, "Get rid of that stupid inflatable Pope."

*          *          *

The big day soon arrived. Everyone's calendars had finally fallen on the day marked with thick red ink.

Tai and Agumon had left the apartment earlier to take care of a couple of things before the wedding, leaving Sora alone in the apartment with Biyomon.

"Are you nervous, Sora?" asked Biyomon.

"A little," replied Sora, "But I'm also happy."

"Well, Mimi will be over soon with your dress," said the pink bird.

As soon as those words left Biyomon's beak, the doorbell rang. Sora answered it and there was Mimi, dressed in her Maid of Honor dress with Yolei and Kari behind her in their bridesmaids' dresses. In Mimi's arms was a large white box, which contained Sora's wedding dress.

"Time to get you ready," said Mimi.

*          *          *

Tai was standing just outside his family's apartment with Agumon at his side. The same apartment he had lived in before he moved out. He was already dressed in his black tuxedo for the wedding, but Tai needed just one more thing to be done.

"This sure brings back a lot of memories," he said as he took out his key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he could see that everything was exactly the way he had remembered. He walked past the kitchen and stopped at a door just before the living room. His old room. Tai turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and gazed around. Everything was exactly as he had left it, with the exception of several large white sheets covering everything except the floor, itself.

"You know, I think this room alone holds more memories then the rest of the house," said Agumon, who was wearing his clothes for the wedding.

"I think you're right, Agumon," said Tai. He removed the white sheet off his bed and sat down on the mattress. He got up and replaced the sheet before walking over to his old desk. He pulled the chair out and sat down on it, staring at the wooden surface of his former workspace. His gaze suddenly fell on a book sitting in the middle of the desktop.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked as he picked up the book. The cover was blue with a picture of a dragon against the sun on the front. Tai opened the book and instantly recognized the picture of himself and Sora on the inside of the front cover.

"It's your old journal!" exclaimed Agumon.

"I thought I'd lost it," said Tai as tears slowly filled his eyes. He turned to his last entry and re-read it.

August 16, 2007 

I finally found a place of my own. It's a little ways away, but it's still close. Mom, Dad, and Kari are okay with it. I can't believe I'm actually going to be living on my own now! Most of my clothes are already packed, as well as most of the standard stuff. I'll be moving within a few days. I guess it's just part of life. Things come and go. I'm sure going to miss my home, though. The very home that I spent years growing up in. In order to keep my spirit alive in this apartment, I am leaving this journal here so my memories will always remain in the one place where the best bits of my life have taken place.

"I didn't lose it after all," said Tai as he finished reading his last entry, "I left it here with my family, but forgot about that later."

"It's still not too late, Tai," said Agumon.

Tai rummaged around in one of the desk drawers for a pen and scribbled onto a piece of paper he found in he kitchen to test it. He pushed aside the sheets that covered his desk, sat back down, and began to write.

March 12, 2011 

Long time, no write. It's been over three whole years since my last entry. A lot has happened since then. But today marks the greatest event of my life. I'm finally getting married. And to who? Yes, it's Sora. We've been through a lot together, but now we're finally going to travel down the path of life as a whole new entity. Together, never leaving each other for even a second. Sora and I are going to begin a new life together. The chain that binds us together has been forged over the years, making it unbreakable. Now, the golden link is about to be forged. The moment we both say "I do", my life will be complete. And I wish that to everyone I care about.

Tai re-read his entry and gave it an affirming nod. He closed his journal and placed it back on his desk and pulled the sheet back over.

"I wanted my journal to stay here. And so I'm going to keep right here, with all the memories," said Tai.

"And some people thought you were insensitive," said Agumon, "You really are a sensitive guy, Tai."

"Agumon," Tai said softly, "We're done here. Let's go." And with that, Tai and Agumon left the apartment to head to the church. The apartment in which so many memories still lingered. And Tai had just left one more memory to join the rest.

*          *          *

It was still early and the church parking lot had little to no cars in it. A black limousine pulled up to the front and the chauffeur got out and opened the backseat door, allowing Tai and Agumon to step out.

"Well Tai, there's no turning back now," said the little yellowish-orange dinosaur.

"If that's supposed to relieve the tension, it didn't work," said Tai as he walked inside, where he was greeted by Veemon and Wormmon.

"Welcome to your wedding, Tai," said the two Digimon.

"Thanks, that REALLY relieves the tension," Tai said sarcastically as he walked past the Rookies with Agumon and advanced towards the front of the church. He went to the side and entered a smaller room, where he found Matt sitting by the window with Gabumon, both dressed in their tuxes.

"You're nervous, Tai," said Matt.

"Who wouldn't be on their wedding day?" asked Tai.

"Just try to relax," said Matt, "No matter what happens today, you're still going to accomplish your dream."

Tai smiled. "Thanks Matt. You're a great friend," he said.

"By the way, the Archbishop just arrived," said Matt, causing Tai to push him away from the window and look out.

"Great Cesar's ghost!" exclaimed Tai.

*          *          *

Sora stood in front of a full-length mirror looking at herself over and over again. She was dressed in her wedding dress, which was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Mimi had done up her hair and Kari had done the make-up.

"How I envy you, Sora," said Yolei, "You're the luckiest person I've ever known."

"Sora, Tai is going to be speechless," said Kari.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Mimi went to answer it. Mrs. Takenouchi entered the apartment and upon seeing Sora, she just burst into tears.

"Oh Sora," she said as she hugged her daughter, "You're finally getting married."

"I know, Mom," said Sora. She could tell her mother was happy.

"Sora, I just know you'll be happy with Tai," said Mrs. Takenouchi, "If only your father could see you now."

"Hi, Mrs. Takenouchi," greeted Kari.

"Hi," said Yolei, "So, how do you like Sora's dress?"

"It's wonderful," said Mrs. Takenouchi, "But where's the bouquet?"

There was a short silence in the room.

"BUM IN A JOCKSTRAP!" shouted Mimi, "I forgot!"

"That's another reason why I came," said Mrs. Takenouchi. Everyone turned as Sora's mother took out a beautiful bouquet of lilies and marigolds.

"Mom…" Sora began.

"As long as you'll be happy with Tai," said Mrs. Takenouchi.

"Thank you, Mom," said Sora as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

*          *          *

Veemon finished seating the Russian Digi-Destined – Anna, Sonya, and Yuri – and their Digimon and returned to the door, where Wormmon was greeting more guests. The two Digimon were acting as ushers for the wedding and so far, they had both been doing a fairly good job.

"Friends of the bride or the groom?" Wormmon asked.

"Well…" Willis began.

"Both," said Michael.

"Oh, both," said Wormmon, "BOTH?! Veemon, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," said the blue Digimon, "Maybe they sit in the aisle."

"Works for me," said Wormmon.

"Uh, let me show you to your floor," said Veemon.

"Nevermind, we'll seat ourselves," said Michael as he and the rest of the American Digi-Destined walked in.

*          *          *

"T.K., we're going to be late for the wedding!" said Patamon as he flew after his partner.

"I know," said T.K., "But there's something I just gotta do!"

"T.K., practically everybody will be taping the wedding!" said the small winged hamster.

"I know, but I promised Sora's dad that _I_ would get him footage of the wedding," said T.K.

"Do you think he even knows?" asked Patamon.

"I'm sure of it," said T.K. However, just as he was about to grab the camcorder, the door burst opened and the blond Digi-Destined turned along with his partner Digimon.

"Uh, T.K.?" Patamon started.

*          *          *

The church was filled completely with family, friends, and Digi-Destined and Digimon from all over the world. Some of the guests even had to remain standing.

"Man, I have **NEVER** seen so many Digi-Destined gathered in one place," said Justin, who was sitting in one of the front pews completely awed by the number of guests.

"You and me both," said his partner, Voltmon.

Tai stood at the front of the church just before the steps that led up to the altar with his hands behind his back. On the outside, he looks calm and suave. But on the inside, he was doing backflips and screaming his head off and he had good reasons for it, too. T.K. was nowhere to be found. He had no idea what he would do without his Best Man. Just then, he saw Matt running towards him from the side.

"Well?" asked Tai,

"I can't find T.K. anywhere!" said Matt.

"He better get here fast," said Tai, "The wedding's almost about to begin." Just as those words left his mouth, T.K. came in with Patamon flapping his wings just behind him.

"Sorry we're late," said T.K.

"You're just in time," said Tai. Then he turned to Matt. "Go get Sora."

"Right," said Matt as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" said T.K., "We've got someone else to do the honors."

The organ began to play and the double doors to the backroom opened up, revealing Sora in her splendid white satin wedding dress. She had long gloves that went up past her elbows and a long train that dragged along the floor. On her head she wore a veil that covered her hair, which had been tied back into a sort of bun. In her right hand, she carried the bouquet that her mother had brought for her. But what surprised everyone wasn't how Sora looked. But rather, it was who was walking her down the aisle.

"Mr. Takenouchi?" Tai and Matt exclaimed, totally awed. Both men turned and looked at T.K., who just smiled proudly.

_Looks like Sora's entire dream is finally fulfilled_, thought Tai.

Indeed, everyone was surprised to see Sora being walked down the aisle with her father. Mr. Takenouchi was dressed in an elegant suit that could almost match any  tuxedo. Walking behind them was Mimi in her glamorous pink Maid of Honor dress with Biyomon right next to her in her Mon of Honor dress. Kari and Yolei walked just a short ways behind on either side of them.

"You look beautiful, princess," said Mr. Takenouchi as he turned to look at his daughter, smiling.

"This is the happiest day of my life," said Sora.

Davis couldn't help but cry at the happy scene. In fact, he almost bawled loud enough for everyone in the church to hear if Veemon had not taken him to the soundproof room where families with noisy kids sat.

Justin was one of the many Digi-Destined in the church videotaping the whole wedding. He admitted to himself that even HE was surprised by the sudden appearance of Sora's father. His eyes never left the little screen on his camcorder as he followed the bride and father of the bride down the aisle with the lens.

Izzy sat in the front pew on the other side of the aisle with his laptop open. He was the only one in the whole church who was taping the wedding via webcam. Next to him, Ken dabbed a few tears away as he watched the procession. Joe was also crying slightly. Todd and Kris were able to keep their cool as well as Justin was. Cody couldn't help but smile the whole time the wedding was in progress. Willis was taking shot after shot with his digital camera and occasionally using the twins to stand on his head and snap other pictures.

Sora and her father finally reached the base of the steps, where Tai waited. Mr. Takenouchi held Sora's hand out to the groom, who took it into his and kissed is gently. Mr. Takenouchi then bowed and went over to sit next to his wife as Tai and Sora mounted the steps up to the altar, where the Archbishop stood, ready to marry them.

"We are gathered here today to witness this young woman and this young man be forever united in holy matrimony," said the Archbishop, "If anyone has any objections at this time about why these two should not be joined, speak now of forever hold your piece."

The only sound that followed was that of a pin that Davis had just pulled out of his shirt falling to the floor.

"In that case," continued the Archbishop, "Do either the bride or the groom have any objections as to why they should not be joined with one another?"

Complete silence overtook the church once again.

"In that case, the bride and groom may now exchange the rings," said the Archbishop.

At that moment, Agumon stepped up to Tai and handed him a golden diamond-studded ring, which Tai took into his hand and slid onto Sora's finger. Then, Biyomon held up a golden men's ring to Sora, who placed it on Tai's finger. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment before returning their attention to the Archbishop. The time had finally come.

"Do you, Tai Kamiya, take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and suffering?" asked the Archbishop.

"I do," responded Tai.

"And do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Tai Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and suffering?" asked the Archbishop, turning to Sora.

"I do," answered Sora.

"Then by the power vested in me and in the church and in God, I now pronounce you man and wife," said the Archbishop, raising his arm, "You may now kiss the bride."

Tai and Sora looked away from the Archbishop and faced each other. Slowly, their faces came closer together until their lips met in one passionate kiss. The two of them regretfully pulled apart a short while later. They wanted to go on, but both of them knew that the ceremony had to end.

"I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Tai Kamiya!" announced the Archbishop.

Applause erupted throughout the church as Tai took Sora into his arms and embraced his new wife lovingly.

"We finally made it," said Tai, "Thirteen years of patience finally paid off."

"We accomplished our biggest dream," said Sora, "Now we can be together forever."

Absolutely nothing can keep us apart now," said Tai, "Not that anything was able to before, but you get the idea."

"Hey everyone!" shouted Justin, "Let's try to get the entire Japanese Digi-Destined team up to the front!"

"You realize this includes you, Justin," said Kris.

"I'm Canadian," said Justin.

"But you became a Digi-Destined back when you were an exchange student in Junior High school," reminded Kris.

"Good point," said Justin, "Willis, you take the shot."

"Okay," said the Digi-Destined from Colorado.

Tai and Sora stood in the very center with the other Digi-Destined surrounding them. Matt, Davis, Ken, Joe, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi stood on the side closer to Sora while Justin, Kris, Cody, Todd, T.K., and Kari stood on the side closer to Tai. Tai and Sora's parents stood behind their now-married children while all the Digimon lined the very front.

Willis quickly snapped the picture and the Japanese team dispersed. Justin took the camera back and faced the Tai and Sora. One by one, each Digi-Destined team from each nation went up to have their photos taken with the newlyweds. With all the flashbulbs going off, Tai swore in his mind that he'd go blind after all the pictures were taken.

Once that was done, Tai and Sora walked up the aisle and stepped outside, where the Digi-Destined stood, lining the path that led to a white limo. The chauffeur opened the door and Sora got in first quickly followed by Tai.

*          *          *

It was late when Tai and Sora returned to their apartment. Tai unlocked and opened the door and held it open.

"After you, my love," he said to his wife.

"Thank you, good sir," Sora said to her husband as she stepped in. Tai followed her inside and closed the door after him.

"So Sora, what do you want to do now that we're married," Tai asked.

"At the moment, sleep," said Sora. It had been a long day for the two of them and the one thing both of them really wanted and needed at the moment was sleep. Tai picked up his wife and carried her into the bedroom, where he placed his beloved onto the bed.

"Why don't you go wash up?" Tai suggested.

"Okay," said Sora. She went into the bathroom and emerged about ten minutes later in her nightclothes. Then it was Tai's turn. It wasn't long before he came out in his pajamas and slid into bed next to his new wife.

"I'm so happy, Sora," Tai whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sora underneath the covers.

"So am I, Tai," said Sora. The two of them quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been the best day of their lives and they were both tuckered out from all the events.

*          *          *

SEPTEMBER 13, 2012 

Tai stood by Sora's side holding her hand as he watched her strain and the doctors move about quickly.

"Alright, Sora," Tai said, "Give it another push."

"Okay," Sora gasped. She closed her eyes once again and gave yet another hard push.

"You can do it, Sora," Tai encouraged his wife. It had been over a year since he and Sora had been married and now their first child was about to be born. Tai silently prayed that both his wife and the baby would be alright.

Eventually, Sora's face relax and she breathed in and out heavily.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya," said the doctor, "It's a boy."

After cleaning the baby as best as they could, the doctors handed Sora the crying infant. Sora took the baby into her arms and cradled it as Tai came over and looked at their new son.

"He's perfect, Tai," said Sora.

"Hi there, little guy," Tai said to the baby.

The next day, Tai returned to the hospital to find Sora sitting in her hospital bed with the new baby in some sort of baby basin (A/N: I have no idea what they call those things that they put newborn babies in) next to the bed. This time, he had brought along Agumon and Biyomon.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Tai asked as he placed his hand on Sora's.

"Better now," replied Sora.

"Congratulations, Tai and Sora," Agumon and Biyomon said simultaneously.

"Sora, you don't know how happy this has made me," said Tai, "I've always wanted to be a daddy."

Just then, T.K. and Kari entered the room, each carrying gifts. Kari had a large bouquet of flowers while T.K. carried in some balloons and a card.

"Congratulations, Tai and Sora!" said Kari as she gave her brother and Sora each a hug.

"We're happy for the two of you," said T.K. He tied the balloons down and set the card on the nightstand before turning to look at the baby, who lay fast asleep. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," replied Sora.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Kari asked.

"We thought of one last night," said Sora.

"T.K. and Kari, meet the newest member of the Kamiya family," said Tai, "Kevin."

"Kevin Kamiya. That's a nice name," said Kari.

As the day went on, the entire Digi-Destined team came by to wish the Kamiya couple congrats, as did Tai and Sora's parents, who came at once, for some reason.

"Well son, looks like I'm a grandpa now," said Mr. Kamiya, "Tai, you make me feel old too quickly."

"Sora, we're so happy for you," said Mrs. Takenouchi.

"I know, Mom," said Sora.

After a while, Tai and Sora were finally alone together in the room with the sleeping Kevin. Tai walked over to the infant and looked down at it.

"What is it, Tai?" Sora asked.

"I was just thinking," said Tai, "Do you think our own son might one day go through all the stuff we did?"

"Do you mean?" Sora started.

"Yeah," said Tai, "All the Digital World stuff and all."

"He probably will," said Sora.

"Guess your right," said Tai, "We're both Digi-Destined after all."

"Hey, Tai!"

Tai turned to see Davis walk in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of things with the business," said the rusty-haired Digi-Destined.

"That's quite alright, Davis," Tai said.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear what you and Sora were talking about," said Davis, "But I was coming to give these to the little guy anyway." Davis stretched out his hand and Tai held his out under it. The younger former-leader dropped something into the older one's and Tai looked at it.

"Davis, you didn't have to," said Tai.

"But I wanted to," said Davis.

"Davis, you don't know how much this will mean to Kevin later on," said Tai as he held up the goggles that he had passed down to Davis, which Davis was now passing on to Tai's own son.

"Well Tai, I hope Kevin turns out to be a smart, healthy, handsome boy with a good partner Digimon," said Davis before he turned and left.

"I'm sure he will, Davis," said Tai, "I'm sure he will."

*          *          *

**_***TWELVE YEARS LATER***_**

The wind blew through his spiked brown hair as the boy gazed out with his chocolate-colored eyes. He was dressed in blue, along with a pair of white gloves and white Adidas shoes. He brought his hands out from the pockets of his blue carpenter jeans and held them over his chest, where the sunlight gleamed off the lenses of the goggles that hung around his neck. Next to him was a small green Agumon-like Digimon with red spines running down its back. Behind them, several other kids and Digimon could be seen.

"Are you sure about this?" the creature asked.

"Positive," said the boy, "As the son of Tai and Sora Kamiya, I, Kevin Kamiya, will lead forward this team of Digi-Destined to victory and bring peace and justice back to the Digital World!" Kevin stepped out from the shade completely, allowing the light to shine over all of his handsome feature. "Dinomon."

"We're with you all the way, Kevin!" said the green dinosaur, Dinomon, who was Kevin's partner.

"Let evil humans, corrupted Digimon, viruses, and machines beware," said Kevin, "Nothing shall prevent us from fulfilling what needs to be done. Because we're  Digi-Destined!" And with that, Kevin pumped his fist into the air, which was followed by several others.

THE END 

*************************************************************************************************************

What do you all think of it? Please read and review! (especially review)

If you wish to read about the adventure of Kevin, Dinomon, and the rest of the new Digi-Destined, you may do so with my post-02 series **_Digimon: 2024_.**


End file.
